Secrets
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Barry Barry has a secret, something he won't ever tell anyone or at least that was what he thought, until he met Elizabeth and then he thought he might have found someone who actually understood but nothing good lasts forever, especially when you're Barry Barry. Barry/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first Waterloo Road story. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything except the plot and Elizabeth and her friends. Enjoy. _

Elizabeth's POV

**Blog Entry One - About Me**

**My name is Elizabeth Kingston, I'm sixteen years old, incredibly short with long red hair and green eyes. I live with my Mum, Dad and three younger brothers; Andrew (12), Thomas (8) and Fredrick (5). We live Greenok, Scotland and I attend Waterloo Road High School. I play guitar, listen to 80s Rock Music, street dance and I'm in a band with my three best friends; Toby, Chris and Simon. We're called 'Bears Don't Dig on Dancing'. **

**The name of our band came from two inspirations one was our love for the song 'Bears Don't Dig on Dancing' by Tim Minchin and the other was the nicknames I was Baby Bear because I was so short, Chris was Daddy Bear because he was like an over protective big brother, Toby was Mummy Bear because he was a transvestite and Simon was Goldilocks because he had the most awesome blond dreadlocks.**

**I only get to see them on the weekends though because they go to Havelock school. At Waterloo Road, sometimes, I felt like I couldn't be myself, I was just the quiet shy girl with no friends. At home and with my boys, I could just be me, baggy jeans, tank tops and converse, I could play with my little brother and play in the garage with my boys. **

**Anyway I think that's all I can say about me for now. **

**That's Liz K signing off. **

Liz's POV

I walked into school and headed for my locker as was normal. I had my headphones in and they were blasting 'Wanted Dead or Alive' into my ears. I opened my locker and grabbed my history and english books. I slammed my locker closed and stuffed my books into my bag. Humming to the music, I walked towards my form room, when I ran into someone.

"Watch where your going." The boy glared at me. He had dark brown hair and pale green eyes and was about half a foot taller than me.

"Sorry." I kept walking, rolling my eyes. I sat down in my usual seat at the back of the classroom. I put my headphones away and pulled my journal out of my bag. I opened my pencilcase and pulled out the fountain and turned to a page already filled with music lyrics and began tweaking and making notes and small doodles. This was my thoughts book, I wrote everything in here, thoughts, ideas, plans, sketches and designs.

The bell sounded and I shoved my journal back into my bag. More people came in and sat down, no one paid any attention to me as usual. I leant back in my chair and stared up at the ceiling.

Mr Chalk walked in and started calling the register.

"Elizabeth Kingston."

"Here." I called back in a bored sigh.

The bell sounded again and I headed towards history. The day passed slowly, I left school at lunch like I normally did. I met up with the boys in town.

"Baby bear." Toby pulled me into a hug. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing new." I answered.

Toby grinned. "Are you looking forward to the weekend. Tim Minchin concert." He waved his hands about and jumped up and down.

"Toby you're such a girl." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you." Toby grinned, placing a hand to his heart.

I glanced at Simon and we both rolled our eyes and shook our heads. "I have to go back to school." I groaned. "See you later. Band practice. Five o'clock. Don't be late." I pointed to each of them and slung my bag over my shoulder and headed back to school.

I arrived back at school and thankfully had a free period next so I headed for the library and sat in a corner, headphones in and journal on my lap. The PRU was in the library today, doing some kind of research for some project. I was drawing a cartoon dinosor in my journal when someone sat down next to me. I looked up to see Barry Barry sat there, his attention focused on the piece of paper on the table. I shook my head and went back to my doodling. I finished the dinosor and added a picture of batman fighting the dinosor, I added skyscrapers and a city scene in the background.

"That's cool."

I looked up and blinked.

"Your drawing." Barry barry nodded to my journal.

I looked down at my journal. "It's nothing." I shook my head and shut the book.

"I'm Barry." He introduced himself.

"Yeah I know." I ran a hand through my hair.

He smirked. "You going to tell me your name babe?" He placed his hand on my knee.

"One don't call me babe and two don't touch me." I removed his hand from my knee.

"Well what else can I call you if you don't tell me your name?" He leant in.

I placed my hand on his head and pushed it away. The bell sounded and I stood up. "The names Elizabeth." I told him and walked off.

My last lesson was music. I sat down at the back and pulled out my coursework and started working on one of my pieces. It was a quick lesson and then it was the end of the day. I headed to my locker and put away the books I wouldn't need and grabbed my dancing bag from the bottom. I had dance class for an hour and then I would have to run home for band practice, since dance finished at ten to five. I was detangling my headphones, whilst walking out the front gates when someone fell into step beside me.

"Hi Lizzie."

I turned and glared at Barry Barry. "Don't call me Lizzie." I huffed. "Liz ok, Beth fine, Lizzie... just no." I shook my head.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked me.

"Dance class." I looked both ways and crossed the street. "Are you stalking me now?" I questioned. "Because that really does add to the theory you're a pyschopath."

Barry chuckled. "No, I live down here." He motioned down the road.

"Hmmm." I pressed my lips together. "Well I'm going this way. Bye." I crossed over the road and walked down a seperate road towards the dance school.

"Yo Lizzie wait up."

I turned around and saw Barry jogging towards me. I frowned. "What do you want now?"

Barry reached me and grabbed my face and kissed me. He kissed me. It was kind of nice. Instictively I fisted my hand and punched him in the face as hard as I could. Barry staggered back and clutched his face. "Shit." He exclaimed. "You hit me."

"You kissed me." I hissed. "You can't just go around kissing people." I glared at him.

Barry smirked. "But you liked it." He leant in.

"Do you want a pair of black eyes?" I asked him.

"I'd prefer your phone number." Barry tilted his head.

I shook my head. "Not going to happen. Now vanish psycho boy." I waved my hand in his face. "Go on shoo."

Barry chuckled. "You're a strange one Lizzie."

"I told you not to call me Lizzie." I snarled.

"You like it really." Barry grinned.

I bit my lip. "Let me think about that for a moment..." I shook my head. "No I don't think I do. Now, I'm late and it's your fault." I poked him in the chest. I turned around and made the rest of the journey to dance school.

_So that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter two. Enjoy. **

Elizabeth's POV

I walked into school and everyone was staring at me. Well this was new. I headed for my locker and a group of girls about six lockers down, looked over at me and start giggling. I slammed my locker close and glared at them. "What?" I asked.

The girls blinked and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my iPod, I needed to be comforted by Simple Minds and if you don't know who they are you should seriously look them up especially there song 'Don't You (Forget About Me), it's awesome and also the theme song of an awesome movie The Breakfast Club. Anyway, I was just finishing untangling my headphones when I ran into Barry Barry, man this guy was like a bad penny.

"Hey beautfiul." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I glared at him and moved his arm off mine. "What the fuck do you want Barry?"

He frowned. "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

I snorted. "Listen my deluded friend. I'm not your girlfriend and I would never go out with you even if we were last people on earth. So fuck off and leave me alone or I'll happily rearrange your teeth for you." I snarled and walked off. I slumped in my chair and slammed my headphones ignoring everyone's stares. Thank god it was Friday.

I managed to get through to lunch by the skin of my teeth and I headed towards town and met up with my boys.

Toby pulled me into a hug. "Hey girl, you ok? You look pissed." He asked.

I sighed. "You know that guy I was telling you about, well he went and told the whole school I'm his girlfriend." I rolled eyes.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Want me to mess him up?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Chris honey, no offence but you couldn't beat up Toby."

"Hey!" Toby complained.

I patted him on the shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Toby. We love you for your feminine qualities." I ruffled his hair.

"Not the hair!" Toby wailed.

"So what are you going to do?" Simon asked.

I sighed. "Ignore it, rumors go away when people find out they're not true, though I really don't want to go back to school right now."

Simon pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry Baby Bear it'll be fine. Screw all of them."

I laughed. "Thanks Si. So this weekend is going to be awesome." I sat down on the bench.

"Are you not eating again?" Toby asked.

"Huh?" I questioned. "No, I've been eating just... you know... I can't stomach any lunch right now." I shook my head. "Anyway tomorrow, I think we should get the eight o'clock train, so we'll be there in plenty of time and we can book into the hotel and then go a see London before the show. Oh and our T-Shirts arrived." I grinned.

"Yay!" Toby clapped his hand.

I sighed. "Well I have to get back to hell." I stood up. "I'll see you all tonight. Seven o'clock tomorrow, my house, don't be late." I pointed my finger at them.

I headed to my locker and changed over my books. I closed my locker and jumped seeing Barry Barry stood there. "Do you not have like a warning bell or something?" I questioned and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Barry grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I think you're kind of cool and I was wondering what you are doing this weekend?"

I snorted. "Are you asking me out?" I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. Will you go out with me?" Barry questioned.

"Sorry but I'm busy this weekend." I made to leave.

Barry frowned. "What are you doing?"

I sighed. "Not that it is any of your business but I'm going to London with my friends." I told him, running a hand through my hair. "I so don't need this right now."

"Need what?" Barry questioned.

"None of your damn business. Just leave me alone." I shouted and instead of heading to class like I should have done. I walked out of school... well ran out of school. I didn't go home, I went to the one place I wanted to be.

I walked through the graveyard and sat down in front of my brother's grave. "Hey twinie." I smiled. "I miss you bro." I whispered. "I wish I knew why... Why'd you do it?" I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I don't know how long I sat there but soon my Mum came and sat down next to me. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi Mum." I rested my head against her shoulder.

"You're school phoned. What happened?" She asked.

I sighed. "Bad day."

Mum sighed. "You can't run away everytime things get hard Liz." She wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, lets go home." She pulled me up and we walked towards the car. "You and the guys still going to London tomorrow?"

I nodded. "I told them to come at seven tomorrow. We're going to catch the eight o'clock train." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm glad you've got some good friends... I just wish you had some at your own school." She told me.

I shrugged. "I don't mind being an outcast." I told her. "School is just school."

Mum grinned. "You know I was an outcast at school too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." Mum nodded. "I was a loner. I spent my time listening to music, reading and doing crossword puzzles."

I frowned. "Mum you still do all those things." I shook my head.

Mum chuckled. "Yes but them I met your Dad."

I groaned. "Mum this isn't turning into a try and find a nice boy speech is it?"

"I just think if you started dating, made yourself more available you might start enjoying school more." Mum told me.

"Mum I'm not going to date boys." I told her.

"Oh." Mum cleared her throat. "Well you know your father and I don't care if you want to date... girls."

"Mum!" I exclaimed.

Mum tapped her hand against the steering wheel. "There's nothign wrong with... liking girls."

I put my head in my hands. "Mum I'm not gay. Nor am I going to start dating anytime school, all the guys at my school are losers." I muttered.

"Have you even talked to the boys at school?" Mum questioned.

I sighed and leant back against the car seat. "I'm done talking Mum."

Mum sighed. "Ok."

We pulled up at the house and I walked up to my room and shut the door. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. I lay down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. I pulled my book bag towards me and started doing my homework. I put my headphones in and drowned out the world.

There was a knock at my door and Mum poked her head around. "Liz there's a boy downstairs wanting to see you."

I frowned. "Boy?"

"Yes, he says his name is Barry." Mum told me.

I groaned and burried my head in my pillow. How does he keep showing up?

Mum grinned. "Well go down there then."

"Tell him I'm not home." I told her.

"What no. Go on." Mum tried to drag me out of bed.

"Mum he's the school's bad boy." I told her. "Not boyfriend material."

Mum rolled her eyes. "Go and talk to him. Or you can't go to London."

"That's blackmail. I'm telling Dad." I exclaimed.

Mum pushed me out of the room. "Go."

I walked downstairs and saw Barry stood in the hallway, looking at a photo of me and Damon when we were five. "Are you stalking me now?"

Barry looked around. "You dropped this when you left school." He held out my journal. "Your address is in the front page. And before you ask I didn't read it."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." I rolled my eyes and took the journal. "Thanks though. You could have just given it to me on Monday." I told him.

Barry shrugged. "Well I saw you drawing in it yesterday, thought it might be important."

Mum walked donwstairs then, obviously she'd been listening to every word. "Elizabeth would your friend like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh I don't think..."

"I would love to Mrs Kingston." Barry smiled.

Mum grinned. "Call me Evie dear." She walked into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"So do I get to see your room?" Barry asked.

I snapped my eyes open. "No."

Barry grinned. "Come on I don't bite." He leant in.

Just then the front door opened and my Dad and baby brother Freddie walked in. Freddie ran straight for me. "Liz."

I hugged him and picked him up. "Hey dude. Wow you're getting heavy." I set him down. "High five." I held up my hand.

Freddie gave a high five and ran upstairs.

My Dad smiled at me. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Dad." I grinned.

Dad glanced at Barry.

"Oh yeah. Dad this is Barry. Barry this is my Dad." I introduced them.

Barry shook my Dad's hand. Then my Mum came out of the kitchen again. "Hi honey. Elizabeth why don't you and Barry go up to your room. Dinner will be about half an hour."

I sighed. "Fine." I motioned for Barry to follow me.

We walked up to my room and I shut the door. "Yeah this is my room." I rubbed the back of my neck.

The walls of my room were papers with film and band posters most of them from the eighties. My furniture consisted of a desk, bookshelf, bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside table. On the chest of drawers were various photo frames and my record player. There were books everywhere, my laptop sat on my desk, two large boxes on the floor by my chest of drawers were filled with records. My guitar sat in a corner.

Barry looked around my room. "Nice room." He smirked at me. "Are you a time traveller or something?" He questioned. "Where did you get all this stuff." He motioned to the various items of 80s memrobelia around the room.

I shrugged. "Mainly eBay, charity shops." I tilted my head. "It's a hobby."

"Cool." Barry picked up a photo frame from the chest of drawers. "Who's the guy?" He asked.

I glanced at the photo. "My twin." I muttered.

"You have a twin?" Barry frowned. "I've never seen him around school. You're always on your own." He added.

"He died. Three years ago." I answered. "I don't like to talk about it." I took the photo off him and set it down on the chest of drawers.

Barry flinched. "Shit I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do if Kace or Dyn died."

"They're your sisters right?" I asked.

Barry nodded. "You got any other siblings?"

"Three." I sat down on my bed. "Freddie is the youngest, then there is Thomas and Andrew." I told him.

Barry sat down on the bed next to me. "So how come all your books are on the floor and not the bookshelf?" He teased.

I laughed. "I erm... I guess I thought it looked cool." I shrugged and got up and crouched down and flicked through my records. "Have you ever heard of Simple Minds?" I asked.

"Nope." Barry shook his head.

I selected a record and put it on. "This is the best song ever written." I turned up the volume. Don't You (Forget About Me) began to play and I swayed to the music.

Barry got up and placed his hands on my waist and started dancing with me. "You're really quite cool Liz. How come no one knows this?"

I smirked. "I'm a loner." I looked up at him. "Nice eye by the way." I motioned to the black eye I had caused.

Barry chuckled. "You should have seen it, I took on four guys at once. One of them got a lucky shot." He shrugged.

I smiled. "Really? I heard it was a girl half your size."

"Well that simply isn't true miss I don't know who told you that." Barry mocked hurt.

I ducked my heart. "You're not so bad when you drop the bad boy act."

Barry tilted his head. "What makes you think it's an act?" He questioned.

"Because I know what it's like to pretend to be someone else to cover up what's really going on." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Really."

Barry leant into my and our head were like an inch apart when my little brother Andrew burst into the room. "Liz, Mum says dinner is ready."

I rolled my eyes, moving away from Barry. "Andrew how many times have I told you to knock." I exclaimed.

Andrew shrugged and walked off.

I shook my head. "Twelve going on twenty." I muttered. "Come on, I hope your hungry." I motioned for Barry to follow me.

"Starving." Barry grinned.

**And that is chapter two hope you enjoyed :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Elizabeth's POV

Dinner went surprisingly well. Barry was charming and polite. A part of me wondered if it was the same person from school. After dinner he helped to wash up too.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Barry Barry?" I questioned.

Barry frowned. "I can be nice." He handed me another plate to dry.

I frowned. "How come you don't do it more often?"

"Nice never got anyone anywhere." Barry looked down at the sink.

"Who told you that?" I asked him.

Barry shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He handed me the last plate. "Your family seems nice." He motioned to the living room.

I smiled. "They have their moments. What about your family?"

"They have their moments." Barry grinned. "Well except my Dad. He was just an arsehole all the time." Barry sighed.

"He's in prison right?" I asked.

Barry nodded.

"What happened?" I questioned and shook my head. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

Barry shook his head. "No it's cool. He got caught in the middle of an armed robbery." Barry dried his hands on the tea towel.

"That must suck." I bit my lip.

"Not really. My life got considerably better after he went to prison." Barry admitted then bit his lip. "I mean... shit."

I smiled. "It's ok." I hung up the tea towel and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets.

Barry back me into the counter, his body pressed against mine. "So now I've impressed your family can I take you out on a date?" He questioned.

I tilted my head and pressed my lips together. "Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one."

"She's free next Friday." My Mum called from the hallway.

I groaned and shook my head. "Mothers." I shrugged.

We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"So Friday?" Barry asked.

"I suppose you could pick me up about six." I suggested.

Barry nodded. "Six would be fine." He placed his hands on my hips.

My breath caught in my throat. "Uh huh." I looked up at him.

Barry closed the distance and placed his lips to mine. And I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Oh my god, I was kissing Barry Barry, in my kitchen. This was weird... and rather nice.

We broke apart to breathe and I smiled at him. Then something hit me and I groaned. "This means I'm going to be the subject of school gossip again doesn't it?" I questioned.

"You shouldn't care about what people say. You're amazing, just the way you are." Barry told me tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I felt my cheeks heat. "It's not so much that. I've made it my mission at Waterloo Road to be invisible and I'm very good at it." I told him. "And this is rather strange. I've never told anyone that before."

Barry grinned. "Well your secret is safe as me and if you want we don't have to make this..." He motioned between us. "Public yet."

"You'd really do that?" I asked.

Barry nodded. "Believe it or not, I do actually like you Lizzie."

I smiled. "Well I'm starting to like you too. The real Barry not the arrogant, bad boy I know at school." I tilted my head to the side.

"I'll let you in on a secret." Barry leant in. "I feel like I can be myself around you." He whispered in my ear.

"Ditto." I replied.

"Ditto." Barry nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

It was soft and sweet, lingering on the lips when he pulled away. We spent the rest of the evening in my room, talking about everything and nothing and of course there was a fair amount more of kissing.

Barry left around nine, kissing me on the doorstep. I closed the door with a smile on my face. Mum was stood behind me grinning. "Aw my baby girl is all grown up."

"Mum." I exclaimed and shook my head. "I don't know what's happening."

"You're falling in love." Mum hugged me.

I snorted. "I doubt it's love."

Mum just gave me a knowing smile. "Well he seems like a nice boy."

"He's complicated." I replied.

"Most men are." Mum answered.

I chuckled. "Well I'm going to bed. Night." I kissed her cheek. "NIGHT DAD!" I called.

"NIGHT SWEETHEART!" Dad called back.

I smiled and walked up to my room and changed into my pyjamas and laid down in bed and went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy it :)_

Elizabeth's POV

The weekend was epic! I had a really great time with the guys. Now it was Monday and I had to return to school. Plus I had a meeting with Mr Clarkson in my free period first thing, about Friday afternoon which I wasn't looking forward to.

I headed straight for my locker and changed over my books and found a piece of paper in my history book. I pulled it out and unfolded it. I smiled seeing a picture of me dressed in an eighties costumes with an electic guitar and microphone. I laughed and turned it over to see a message. _Don't you, forget about me... or our date ;) Meet me after school? B. _I grinned and slipped the picture back into my history book. I sighed and made my way towards form.

After registration, I slowly made my way to Mr Clarkson's office. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mr Clarkson opened the door and smiled. "Come in Elizabeth." He motioned me inside.

I took a seat and set my bag on the floor.

"Now Elizabeth, I doubt I have to tell you how importance attendance is here at Waterloo Road?" Mr Clarkson questioned.

I nodded. "Yes Mr Clarkson."

"Is there anything you wish to talk about Elizabeth? I know you had some problems before you came here. Have you made any friends here at Waterloo Road?" Mr Clarkson asked.

I sighed and glanced out of the window. "I'd really rather not talk about it." I muttered.

"Do you have anyone to talk to?" Mr Clarkson asked.

I shook my head. "I don't like talking about it."

"Maybe you could try?" Mr Clarkson suggested.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about how I watched my twin brother kill four students at Havelock and then himself! I was labelled the sister of a murderer. They didn't know that those four students bullied my brother for seven years because he was gay! Why would I want to talk about how much I miss him or how big a hole he left in my heart when he thought he had no other way out!" I was shouting by the end of it. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "You see this is what happens when I 'talk about it'. I just want to forget it and move on with my life." I ran a hand through my hair. "And before you ask, yes I see a counciler." I told him. "Can I go now?"

Mr Clarkson nodded.

"Thank you." I stood up and left. I headed for the nearest girl's toilets and hid in the cubicle and let the tears fall. Everything hit me hard. I finally calmed down and wiped my eyes. I stepped out of the cubicle, to see Dynasty Barry stood by the sinks. "You ok?"

I looked around.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you." She offered me a scrunched up tissue.

I smiled, accepting. "Thanks." I frowned. "Wait you know who I am?"

"Yeah." Dynasty shrugged. "My brother wouldn't shut up about you all weekend. Which is saying something for Barry, I've never seen him this happy before." She told me.

I wiped my eyes and leant against the sink. "I'm nothing special."

"Rough day?" Dynasty asked.

"Rough three years." I sighed.

Dynasty smiled. "Well if you're going to date my brother, I'm going to need to give you a make over." She placed her bag on the side.

I shook my head. "Oh you don't have to..."

"Sh." Dynasty smiled. "I don't have many friends here. Actually I have one friend." She shrugged. "So sit tight and shut up."

I chuckled. "Are all Barry's this persistent?" I questioned.

Dynasty smiled. "Yep."

Fifteen minutes later Dynstay handed me a mirror. I took it and smiled. "Wow." I looked pretty, which wasn't a word I normally associated with myself.

"Well come on, we've got history in ten minutes." Dynasty grabbed my arm and we walked out of the toilets together. "So Barry tells me you're a dancer."

I nodded. "Yeah, mainly hip hop but I did a bit of ballet when I was younger."

"Cool. I started pole dancing about two years ago. I know it sounds a bit odd but it's actually a good work out." Dynasty told me.

"Yeah I've heard that actually. Wanted to try it myself but my Dad nearly had a heart attack when I mentioned it." I joked.

We walked into history together and Dynasty pulled me to sit next to her. "I've actually got an audition after school to work in a club." She told me.

Before I could answer Mrs McFall walked in and began the lesson. During the lessons, Imogen and Dynasty got into a fight and they were taken from the class. I left the cllas at the sound of the bell and headed to my locker. Barry was waiting there. "Hi."

"Hi." I replied, opening my locker and getting out the books I'd need for the rest of the day.

"Did you get my message?" Barry asked.

I nodded. "I'll meet you at four by the gates." I whispered and walked off.

Four o'clock rolled around and I walked out to the gates to see Barry already stood there. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Hi." I replied.

Barry smiled and leant in and kissed me again.

"OOOOHHH!"

We broke apart and I turned around to see Dynasty stood by the gates.

I blushed and ducked my head.

Barry wrapped his arms around my waist. "Leave off Dyn." He told his sister.

Dynasty smiled. "You two look good together. But if you want to keep your relationship a secret then you might want to reconsider snogging in front of the school." She pointed out then walked off.

Barry sighed. "Sisters." He took my hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I answered with a smile.

"Follow me." Barry motioned for me to follow him.

We walked down the street together. "Did you have a good time in London?" Barry asked.

I nodded. "I did thanks. How was your weekend?"

"It was alright." Barry nodded.

We reached a cafe and Barry opened the door for me. I stepped inside and we sat down at a table near the window. Barry went up and ordered two mugs of tea and two plates of chips. He came back and sat back down. "So my mate is having a party next week, would you like to come?" Barry asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

Barry smiled. "Great." He shifted to sit down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "So how was your day?"

"Dull." I replied. "And I had to talk to Mr Clarkson this morning about my little run out on Friday." I sighed, leaning into his body. "You?"

"Same." Barry ran his hand up and down my arm.

The elderly woman who owned the cafe walked over and set the tray on the table. "Here you are dears." She smiled at us and walked away.

Barry passed me a mug and a plate before pulling his own towards him. "So by the amount of books in your room I guess you read a lot?" Barry asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What's your favourite book?" Barry asked.

I thought for a moment. "Probably To Kill A Mockingbird." I told him. "But my favourite author has to be Edgar Allen Poe." I ran a hand through my hair. "What about you?"

Barry shrugged. "I don't really read."

"What do you do? In your free time, I mean." I asked.

"I like to draw." Barry shrugged. "And if you tell anyone that I will deny it." He pointed a finger at me.

I smiled. "Your secret is safe with me." I reached into my bag and took out the drawing he'd done for me. "This is really good by the way."

Barry shrugged. "It's nothing special."

"No it's really good." I told him. "You've got a real attention to detail." I smiled.

"No one has ever told me I was good at anything before." Barry ran a hand through his hair.

I shook my head. "Well you are. Really talented." I kissed his cheek.

Barry looked down at me and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, tilting my head to the side and opening my mouth. Barry pushed me against the glass, pressing his body into mine. We broke apart to breathe and Barry smiled at me. "What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I smiled. "Must have been the same as what I did to deserve you." My phone sounded in my bag and I sighed. "I have to get that."

Barry moved away and I pulled my phone out of my bag. "Hey Mum."

"Elizabeth, where are you?" Mum asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm hanging out with Barry." I answered.

Mum squeeled down the end of the phone. "Oh that's great. Just be home by six."

"Ok Mum." I chuckled. "I'll see you at six."

"Ok sweetie."

I hung up the phone. "Mum." I put it back in my bag.

Barry nodded.

We sat in the cafe for a while longer and then Barry walked me home. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Barry leant into me and kissed me softly. "Bye."

"Bye." I whispered.

Neither of us moved.

I laughed. "I really have to go inside."

Barry kissed me again quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked off down the street.

I smiled to myself and headed indoors.

_Another chapter, hope you enjoyed. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy. **

Elizabeth's POV

Four Weeks Later...

I left home early and bought a bunch of flowers down to Damon's grave. "Hey bro. Sorry I haven't visited in a while." I sat down and laid the flowers over the grave. "Everyone is ok at home. Mental as ever." I chuckled. "School is school. You'd have liked it, it's way different to Havelock. I also... I've met a guy. It's... insane but... I really like him." I smiled. "I miss you bro. More and more everyday." I sighed and kissed my fingertips placing them on the headstone. "Happy birthday bro." I stood up and walked off.

The last four weeks had been good. Barry and I had somehow kept our relationship secret, I'd made a friend in Dynasty, Kacey and I got on too, when she found out I could kick a ball around, the guys and Barry got on ok enough.

I reached the park around the corner from school and smiled, seeing Barry there. "Hey beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Close your eyes." Barry told me.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Please?" He asked.

"Ok." I closed my eyes. I felt Barry take my right wrist and something cool against my skin.

"Ok, you can open them." Barry told me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my wrist. Around it was a silver chain with four silver charms on it. A rubix cube, a music note, a guitar and a microphone. I gasped. "Barry its..."

Barry frowned. "Do you like it?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love it. Thank you." I slapped his chest. "But I told you not to get me anything." I scolded.

"Yeah well..." Barry shrugged. "It's your birthday and my girl gets spoiled on her birthday." He kissed me softly.

I smiled and tilted my head. "Your girl?" I questioned.

Barry nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. "If you want to be."

"Only if you're my boy." I grinned.

Barry laughed. "Deal. You know I've never eflt this about anyone." He admitted.

"Ditto." I replied.

"Ditto." Barry leant in and kissed me hard. "Lizzie I..."

"Yeah?" I asked.

Barry shook his head. "Nothing, come on, better head to school."

I took his hand and we walked towards school. When we grew closer to school and Barry kissed my cheek and raced ahead. I continued walking towards school when Dynasty appeared and walked beside me. "Hey." She greeted. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So how does it feel to be 18?" Dynasty asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty much the same."

Dynasty glanced at my wrist. "Is that new?"

I nodded. "It was a gift. From Barry." I added.

"My brother in a serious relationship, who would have thought?" Dynasty joked. "Here." She pulled a box wrapped in black and pink paper out of her bag. "Happy birthday."

I sighed. "I told you not to get me anything."

"It's your birthday, why don't you want a fuss?" Dynasty asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "It's different now... without Damon."

"Oh." Dynasty bit her lip. "I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to be miserable on your birthday." She told me. "So come on, open it."

I smiled and unwrapped the gift to reveal a pocket watch. "Dynasty how did you..."

"Barry mentioned you liked vintage things and that your old pocket watch broke." Dynasty shrugged. "I saw it in a charity shop and I thought you'd like it."

"Thank you. I love it." I hugged her.

Dynasty grinned. "You're welcome."

School was a buzz about some rugby player coming to the school because of a robot competition. I wandered outside for lunch when I got a text asking for me to meet Barry at the park. I smiled and walked down the street. I reached the park to see a picnic set out on the ground. I jumped when someone wrapped their arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Hey." Barry greeted me.

I smiled. "Did you do all of this?" I asked.

"With some help." Barry tilted his head, he took my hand and led me over to the blanket and I sat down on the ground. "Are you ok?" Barry asked. "Dynasty mentioned you were upset because of your brother." He ran his hand up my arm.

I sighed. "I just miss him. Today more than others." I leant back against his chest and looked up at the sky. "He was my best friend." I nodded my head. "We'd use to ditch school and go for ice cream and go to the arcade or the movies." I chuckled. "One time we went to London, Damon got cheap tickets to see Wicked." I smiled. "You would have liked him."

Barry wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "I'm sure I would have. You're amazing Lizzie, he wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know." I smiled. "You know you're the only person to get away with calling me Lizzie, you should feel very honoured."

"I am." Barry bit his lip. "Can I ask... How'd he die?"

I froze in his arms. "He... He killed himself." I hung my head and took a deep breath. "It was just a normal day at school." I paused. "I was in English and Damon, he just burst into the classroom, shouting and he was crying." I ran a hand through my hair. "Then... there was a gun... four shots... I didn't know he could even fire a gun." I sighed. "He killed four people and then he just smiled at me... and put the gun to his head..." I was crying.

Barry held me tight. "I'm sorry. It's ok." He placed kissed on my cheek.

I wiped my eyes. "I still have nightmares about it." I shook my head. "I just a part of me doesn't understand. Why he did it? He could have talked to me about hte bullying. We could have worked things out." I sighed.

We sat there in silence for a while.

Barry sighed. "Well lets not let the food go to waste." He smiled at me, reaching for the hamper and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. He handed me a glass and then pulled out two plastic containers from the local chippy. We ate and talked about lighter subjects. Barry told me how he thought the teachers were trying to split him and his sisters up and that he had a plan to get even.

"Barry..." I sighed.

"I know you don't like it but I won't let them split us up." Barry told me.

I nodded. "I know."

"Speaking of family... Would you like to meet my Mum on Friday?" Barry asked.

I choked on the fizzy apple I'd just sipped. "Your Mum?" I bit my lip. "What if she doesn't like me?" I asked.

Barry laughed. "Lizzie, she'll love you."

"Ok. If you come to my family reunion on Saturday." I asked.

"Meet your whole family?" Barry asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

Barry paled slightly. "You really want me to come. I mean..."

"I want you there." I told him. "Barry you're my boyfriend and my Mum has been going on about you to my aunts for weeks now." I nudged him. "They already love you."

Barry smiled. "Alright deal. So what happens at these reunion things."

I tilted my head. "Well, my Dad and uncles man the BBQ whilst my Mum and aunts Chat in the ktchen whilst preparing bread rolls and things in the oven, my younger cousins and brothers normally run around like lunatics and my elder cousins normally sit around acting bored. Then everything in the BBQ normally burns so we end up getting Fish and Chips from the chippy round the corner and Mum puts on music and we all end up dancing. The adults all get slightly drunk which is hillarious to watch." I told him. "Then on Sunday we all get up at about twelve, have lunch and then go home."

Barry smiled. "Sounds nice."

"It's mental but yeah... nice." I smiled. "Well I guess we should head back to school." I sighed.

Barry groaned. "Fun."

I chuckled. "Come on big boy, let's go." I got up and held out my hand.

I'm so glad I'm allergic to chocolate right now. I found Barry with Rhiannon Salt in the locker room. I was going to kill him. Did he want to get expelled?

"Come on then." RHiannon was saying. "You and me, how about it?" She asked.

Barry shook his head. "No chance. I've got a girlfriend."

Rhiannon stepped into him. "Aw come on, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She kissed him.

I saw red and slammed the door. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I exclalimed.

Barry pushed her away. "Lizzie, it's not what it looks like." He shook his head.

"I know, I saw." I glared at Rhiannon. "So you think it's ok to kiss someone else's boyfriend?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Rhiannon snorted. "You." She looked at Barry. "And you. Is this a joke?" She questioned.

"No it isn't." Barry answered. "I love her." He motioned to me and walked over to me. "I love her." He brushed hair out of my face. "I love you." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Gag. I think I'm going to be sick." She complained.

Scout and Jade walked into the room. "What's going on?" Scout questioned, glancing at me. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"She and Barry are in love." Rhiannon snorted.

The girls' eyes widened.

Barry wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss to my hair. "I guess the cat's out of the bag." He whispered.

"Seems like it." I replied.

The door opened and Miss Diamond walked in with Miss Boston. "Everyone out please." Miss Diamond told us. "Except you Barry."

I gave Barry a small smile and walked out. I walked away from the three girls who were staring at me. "Well I never thought you would have to actually watch out for the quiet ones." I heard Scout say.

I grit my teeth and kept walking. Screw them. I was happy and that was that.

Barry found me at the end of the day. "Hey."

I slapped his chest. "You're in trouble." I told him.

"Aw don't be like that." Barry tilted his head.

"I didn't think you were going to bring drugs into school, what if you had been caught?" I hissed, glancing around.

Barry sighed. "But I wasn't." He wrapped his arms around me. "Lizzie I love you but you have to understand, I did this for my family."

"Why so you can end up in prison like your Dad?" I questioned.

Barry took a step back. "Don't say things like that. I'm not my Dad." He pointed to himself.

"You act like it. You act like you don't care but I know you do. Why are you throwing your life away?" I asked him.

"Because I'm not worth anything else." Barry shouted and then his eyes widened in shock. "Shit." He exclaimed and ran off.

I stood there in shock. I made up my mind in a split second and followed him.

**Dun Dun Dun. Barry's secrets revealed in next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter five hope you enjoy it. **

Lizzie's POV

I found him in the park. He was sat on the swing staring off into space. I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, placing my hands on his knees. "Barry. I'm sorry."

Barry looked down at me and that was when I noticed he'd been crying. "I'm not like him Lizzie." He shook his head.

I sighed. "I know. I shouldn't have said that." I shook my head. "I just wish, why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

"Because if you knew the truth, you'd hate me." Barry confessed.

I chuckled. "Barry, I may feel many things for you but I could never hate you." I shook my head. "I love you." I tilted my head to the side.

Barry stared at me. "No one has ever loved me before." He muttered. "I've never been in love either, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Neither do I." I answered, standing up.

Barry pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't leave me."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I won't, but please, talk me to." I pleaded.

We sat in silence for a while. I think barry was thinking of what he was going to say next. I waited patiently for him to speak.

"I was eight." Barry began. "My Dad... he drank a lot... he always ignored me really before then... had more interest in Dynasty and Kacey than me." Barry sighed. "Then he started paying attention." Barry's arms tightened around me. "He'd hit me or use his belt, sometimes if it was really bad... he'd burn me." Barry swallowed. "I hate him. I hate him so much Lizzie. He told me things, said things about me, told me he wanted Mum to abort me or he was going to drown me at birth but Mum stopped him." Barry sniffed. "He said I was worthless, that I was never going to amount to anything. That I'd never be a proper man, I'd always be a pathetic little boy." Barry choked.

I sat silently in horror but gently rubbed circles into his back with my hand trying to sooth him. It made sense now.

"I was thirteen when things changed again." Barry cleared his throat. "Every Sunday, Dad would claim we'd need 'father-son' time." Barry shuddered. "He'd get my Mum and sisters out of the house or take me down to his shed in the garden." Barry sobbed. "He'd touch me... I'd try, try to stop him but he'd just beat me and if I still struggled he'd beat me harder." Barry took in a shuddering breath. "He said if I told anyone he'd kill me and move on to Kacey." Barry shook his head. "One day he told me to go down to the shed on my own, I was fourteen." Barry sighed. "He was just talking to a mate of his on the phone. I went down to the shed and that's when I found the gun." Barry was shaking. "He found me looking at it... He went mental... He shouted about the robbery and how he was going to kill me after and then all his problems would be solved, that he had two lovely daughters he could use instead of me. The idiot gave me every single detail about the robbery and while I lay there I memorised them and after... I called the police. I told them everything." Barry let out a sob. "I turned my own Dad into the police. I thought he was going to kill me but the worst thing was I was scared he was going to go after Dynasty and Kacey. I did it to protect them but now I can barely look them or Mum in the eye when they start talking about Dad." Barry rested his forehead on my shoulder.

I didn't say anything. I just held him. I understood now and I didn't blame him for a second. I kissed the top of his head and sighed. "It's alright."

"Alright?" Barry asked. "Didn't you hear me?"

I nodded. "I heard you." I shook my head. "It doesn't change anything."

Barry stared at me. "How?"

"Because you're not a bad person Barry. He is. He is the monster, the bad guy not you." I told him firmly. "What he did to you was wrong." I ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't change how I see you."

Barry pulled me in and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too." I sighed. "Barry, you need to tell someone about this."

"No." Barry shook his head. "I don't want people knowing." He grabbed my hand. "Please, promise me you won't say anything."

"I won't say anything." I told him. "That's your job." I poked him. "But when you're ready." I added. "And I'll be there when you are." I patted his hand. "Come on, I think this occasion calls for ice cream." I stood up and held out my hand.

Barry gave me a small smile and accepted my hand. "I love you." He kissed me softly.

"I love you too."

**And that's the reveal. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
